


Winter Ceasefire

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, Dry Humping, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers (maybe???), F/M, Finger Sucking, Huddling For Warmth, Jealousy, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowed In, Spooning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: A battle in the mountains between the Order of Heroes and the Emblian empire is interrupted by an avalanche.  You and Bruno end up taking shelter in an isolated cabin, and the freezing conditions force you two to huddle together for warmth, as well as confront some tension that's been building between you.





	Winter Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I've barely paid attention to FE:H's story (such as it is), but ever since I first saw Bruno (especially with his 'damaged' art) I was intrigued and wanted to know more about him, and as I'm a sucker for the "trapped in a small space together" trope, this had to be made. 
> 
> This is also heavily inspired by Mansionair's ["Easier"!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja9IUKElT5w)

It was one surprise after another.  

One moment you were battling the Emblian empire’s forces alongside Sharena and Anna, the next you were scattering in a panic, trying to flee the avalanche that was roaring down the snow-laden mountain nearby.  It was by pure luck that you’d managed to capture the reins of a pegasus that had lost its rider in the chaos and flew into the sky.  

You wanted to search for your Askran friends, but as if by some bad-luck clockwork, a furious snowstorm started, making riding your pegasus impossible.  After aimlessly searching through the freezing flurry, you spotted a cabin and stable in a clearing of the forest, a tiny brown spot in the sea of white.  Eager to get out of the storm, you got the pegasus to fly towards the shelter, stopping him suddenly when you noticed something.  

An unconscious figure lying in the snow, his horse dead on its side a few feet away from him.  

Bruno.  

You weren’t sure what possessed you to fly the pegasus down there and rescue him.  Thankfully, the Emblian empire’s military commander was still partially conscious, making it much easier to get him onto the pegasus and fly you both to the cabin.  

Your temporary lodgings were meager, to say the least.  There was no bed or blankets and no food, just hay in the stable for the pegasus.  Well, at least someone would be fed tonight.  

Once you had a fire going, you tended to your prisoner/patient.  Taking all his armour off took a frustrating ten or fifteen minutes, and by the end of it you were flinging the metal pieces to loudly smack against the wall and land in a pile.  His boots and gloves you were a bit less hostile towards, but once he was left in his shirt and pants, you stopped and became hesitant.  

This was a man who’d declared his hatred for you and Askr and had sent people to kill you many times.  His skill with both sword and tome was frightening, to the point that you were not entirely sure Alfonse could beat him in a one-on-one fight.  

But right now…

You removed the mask from his face and stilled.  He was quite handsome, with sooty, long lashes, dusky skin and refined features.  Asleep like this, he appeared peaceful, free of the conflict that seemed to plague him constantly.  

There was a solid thirty seconds where you chewed your lip before reaching a decision.  

 _He can get mad at me later_ , you thought to yourself.  

****

_Cold._

Bruno’s eyes were slow to peel open in the semi-dark.  There was the faint red glow of a fire, and a small, dirty window by the wall rattled from the blizzard raging outside.  

Blinking a few times, Bruno dug through the slog of his mind to recall what had happened.  

_I was fighting those fools from the Order of Heroes…. Alfonse, and that Summoner of his…  There was an avalanche, and…_

His mask.  His mask was off.  Panic urged him to get up, but he couldn’t move his limbs very well.  Looking down, he saw why.  

Lying right next to him was you, Askr’s Summoner, fast asleep with one arm draped over his waist and the other holding his hands over his chest.  His _bare_ chest.  

He was naked.  Though the two of you were covered up by your cloak and his mantle on top of that, he had not a single piece of clothing on him.  For a second he thought that you were as well, then he noticed the hem of a thin undershirt by your shoulder, and felt the same soft fabric on your hips as you shifted and nudged your leg in-between his.  

Bruno stiffened and his face flushed with outrage.  You probably weren’t asleep for very long, as that slight movement from him was enough to wake you up.  

“Hmm…”  The sleepy moan you made was disruptive, to say the very least.  Even as your vision focused on him, you did not scramble away or try to reach for a weapon.  You came awake in a leisurely, trusting way like a person would with their lover.  

“You’re alive,” you observed plainly.  “Good.”  

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Bruno said in a crisp tone.  

A weary sigh.  “I saw you unconscious in the snow.  I found this place and brought you here so that we can avoid the storm.  You’re welcome, by the way.”  

“Where is my mask?  Why am I _naked?_ ”  

“It’s over there by your clothes.  They were all wet.  Leaving them on wasn’t an option.”  You cleared your throat.  “I, um—I did my best not to look.”  

Bruno wondered about that, judging by how you broke off eye contact with him.  “And why are you with me like this…?”  

Your hand let go of his and formed a loose fist to hide your mouth.  “You were freezing.  The fastest way to warm someone up is with direct body heat.  How are you feeling now, by the way?  I didn’t see any external injuries on you, but I don’t know about inside.”  

There was a moment of reluctant silence.  “Sore,” Bruno answered, trying not to think about you examining him.  “But nothing seems to be broken.”  

You nodded.  “That’s good.  I don’t have any vulneraries with me, so I was worried.”  

“Worried,” Bruno repeated.  “About _me_.”  

“You are not our enemy,” you said softly.  “You are Alfonse and Sharena’s friend, Zacharias.”  

“Do _not_ call me that,” Bruno growled.  “Zacharias was a false identity I used to destroy Askr from the inside.  I was never their friend, and I am certainly not yours.”  

“You could have killed us many times, but didn’t.  You even helped us out on more than one occasion.  Does that sound like what an enemy would do?”  

Bruno’s jaw set, but he did not answer.  

“I don’t expect you to drop everything and join us,” you muttered.  “I’m not that naive.  But I don’t believe you when you say you feel nothing for Alfonse and Sharena, or that you want to see Askr destroyed.”  

Something large and heavy crashed in the distance outside.  You jumped, and felt pressure on your shoulder—Bruno’s hand.  When you glanced up, he was craning his neck towards the source of the sound like a predator ready to attack.  

“It’s nothing,” he said after a while, settling back on his side again.  “The storm probably knocked a tree over or something.”  His hand rubbed your shoulder as if to reassure you.  When he realized what he was doing, he snatched his hand back like he’d been burned.  

You stared at him.  “Would an enemy have done that?”  A beat, then you took his hands in yours to rub them.  

“You’re still cold.”  You blew a slow breath onto his fingers as you rubbed; the cloud of warm air was as white as snow.  “There’s no point in fighting here while this storm is going on.  Could we… not be enemies for this night, at least?”  

No response.  Bruno’s expression was unreadable.  

“Fine,” you mumbled, letting go to turn your back to him.  Hugging yourself tightly, you bathed in the glow of the fire and tried to get some rest.  In seconds you were shivering from the chill, but then Bruno’s body came flush against yours, his arm looping over and ending with his hand closing on top of yours to create a cage of muscle.  

“Bru—“

“I can’t conquer Askr if I die of cold in this damned hovel,” the Emblian prince snorted.  “Just for this night, we are not enemies.”  

You gave a tiny nod, already starting to feel better from the heat of this ceasefire spooning.  Except you found it impossible to sleep.  Despite all that fighting that had been going on during the day, you were now wired like you’d had five cups of coffee.   

His fingers were still a little cold.  The same inexplicable decision-making process that had gotten you here to begin with kicked in, and you pulled his hand above the covers to breathe on them again—then put his fingers in your mouth, slowly, until you had him up to the second knuckles.  

Sparks crackled from the fire.  Besides it and the storm, yours and Bruno’s breathing were the only other sounds to be heard.

Until you started sucking on him.  Slowly and cautiously, you moved your lips around and massaged him with your tongue, hoping that this would warm him up—

A rough exhale puffed by your ear and neck, causing you to gasp.  In that unguarded moment Bruno’s hand slipped out our your mouth—though not before your lips closed on his fingertips in an attempt to get them to stay—and smoothed along the raised side of your body.  

Rough skin on soft; an addictive contrast.  

He took his time going from forearm to waist, lingered suggestively at the hip and stretched down part of your thigh before coming back to your hip again.  Pivoting on the heel of his palm, he circled the supple flesh and played with the edges of your underwear before snaking forward and dipping to the juncture of your thighs.  You spread your legs apart to grant Bruno better access and were rewarded with slow, sensuous strokes that shot electricity through your blood.  A hot and thick hardness pressed against your backside.  All of a sudden you really regretted keeping your underwear on.  

There was no talking.  On some unconscious level, you’d mutually agreed that speaking would only ruin this ‘thing’ that was still in its most fragile, early stage.  But this hardly an obstacle.  Communication happened through exploratory gropes, uneven breathing, and gyrating movements that became increasingly more desperate with each passing second.  The arching of your back told Bruno how much you were enjoying feeling his naked cock grinding at your ass, and the tremors that reverberated through you told him just how hard you were trying (and failing) to control yourself.  He was equally transparent to you, strangled growls huffing at your nape like an animal wanting to claim a mate.  His growing impatience bled through in the way his hand came forward to grab at your breast, kneading it a couple of times before diving under your shirt to reach bare skin.  The whine that earned him produced an arrogant snort in turn, and when he got the same result by shoving his other hand into your panties to find a well of sinful wetness, he didn’t hold back from letting out a hitched, awed groan.  

Proud, dominating, possessive.  Traits that could be quite problematic in a person, but also so, _so_ sexy in this situation.  

Like the no-talking rule, it was a mutual decision for you to turn and face each other.  You lay on your back with Bruno hovering above, but you didn’t feel subservient, not when he pulled your shirt off over your head, and most certainly not when you beat him to the punch in shimmying out of your panties.  

Without giving him a chance to recover, you closed your lips around one of his nipples and slowly sucked on it.  The flinch he gave was subtle, but the biting of his own lip and his hands on either side of you snapping into white-knuckle fists were less so.  

It wasn’t in Bruno’s nature to stay on the receiving end.  He pushed your legs apart and settled between them.  You met his gaze, and for a while you just stared at each other in amazement, as if you’d both just woken up and found yourselves in this position.  

_This is the one that has pointed his sword at us so many times._

You swallowed hard.

_This is the stranger from another world who dares defy the Emblian empire._

Bruno found himself thinking it would be nice to have the covers off so that he could see all of your naked body.

_The one who once tried to kill Alfonse._

His lips were very close.  

_The one who stands with Alfonse now.  My enemy…_

_...But not for tonight._

Bruno was practically sucked into your channel with the first push.  You were so wet and so damn hot that he had to close his eyes once he was all the way in.  Steamy breaths fogged from both of your mouths as you adjusted to each other, and soon he began to move within you.  

You immediately coiled your legs around his waist and clung to his sinewy shoulders.  You had to, had to touch him and hold you closer.  Bruno didn’t resist, in fact taking advantage of the situation to thrust deeper still so that his balls slapped against your ass.  

The widening of your eyes paired with your walls clenching around him made him feel a thrill like no other.  He never thought he’d see the famed Summoner squirming and moaning beneath him like this.  He’d heard you shout on the battlefield many times as you fiercely commanded the heroes you brought forth with the Breidablik, but these helpless, needy cries were seemingly from a completely different person.  

“Have you been with Alfonse like this?”  

Your haze of lust dissipated at the gruff question.  “Wh…”  

Bruno snarled and snapped his hips into you hard, causing you to squeal.  “Has Alfonse seen you, touched you, heard you, _fucked you_ like this?”  

It was a simple enough question, but you still waited for a second too long to answer for his liking.  He snapped his hips again.  

 _“Answer me.”_  

You shook your head rapidly.  “No.  No, h-he hasn’t.”  

“Good.”  There was a sliver of vulnerable relief in that word, but then it was gone, hidden under something dark.  “Keep it that way.”  

You raked your nails down his back as some kind of retaliation for his haughty remark, but it did nothing to make him repentant.  If anything, it inflamed him more, and he rocked himself back and forth at a steeper angle that caressed that spot that robbed you of your sanity.  You thought he was doing it to put you in your place when in reality he was getting you to catch up to him.  He was going to come very soon, and he’d be damned if you were left unsatisfied.  

You were louder now, and the noises you made were faster and closer together.  Your head swung from side to side and you bit your lip so hard that Bruno started to see red-tinged saliva glossing over it.  He kept watching, mesmerized by the way your mouth spread into an ‘O’ as you curled your spine and climaxed.  So transfixed was he that his normally sharp reflexes were nowhere to be found when you pulled him down and mashed your lips into his.  Your whines echoed down his throat, and he tasted that tiny bit of blood when your tongue met his.  

He came right away, grunting loudly, louder than he’d ever meant to.  It was almost embarrassing just how vocal he was being, even if it was muffled by your mouth still kissing his.  But as he felt his cock spurting load after load into your core, he was mollified.  

Holding your sweating, shaking form, he kissed you back and kept kissing until he was ready for the second time, and the third time, until you both fell asleep, having totally forgotten the cold.  His last thought before his consciousness faded away was that he still did not seem to be finished coming in you.  

When the morning light woke him, you were gone.  The fire was down to just a few red embers, and his armour and clothes were neatly arranged in a line right by him.  

He did feel a little annoyed that you’d been so discourteous as to leave someone like _him_ \--but then his eye caught something on the wooden floor.  Several partially-dried drops of a whitish, sticky fluid.  

The smirk this brought to his face stayed on as he dressed and left the cabin.  He greeted the pegasus in the stable with a gentle stroke to its snout, and took off into the skies, back towards Embla.  He didn’t bothering looking back to follow your footprints in the snow that went in the other direction.  

The idea of you overflowing with his semen, awkwardly heading back to your Askran friends while he leaked down your legs and ruined your clothes was incredibly pleasing to him.  

It would sustain him until he saw you again, when you’d cease to be his enemy for the last time by becoming completely _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart of Bruno with his shirt torn apart can be forwarded to me on [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
